Silver Heart
by KagamiRose
Summary: What will happen to both Gamindustry's when a new goddess is born from both worlds who has immense power but can't control it? What will happen when this goddess, afraid of what she will become, tries to fight fate? Rated M for yuri lemons after the first chapter. VertXBlanc, IFXCompa, NoireXUni, etc.
1. Silver Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the characters accept Kagami. This story will contain many pieces of Smut, you have been warned**

Everyone looked in shock at the beautiful girl who had fallen from the sky onto the Planeptune Basilicom, landing like so many before her had on top of Noire. She was slender with at least a C-cup and a very voluptuous body. She was probably somewhere in age between Neptune and Noire. Her knee length hair and eyes were bright silver with the standard CPU iris in them. Her body was covered with a silver plug suit that had glowing blood red accents. Pulling herself off of Noire she offered her hand to the girl and said, "Sorry about that, I'm not quite used to this yet."

Noire was in a foul mood as she pushed herself up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT USED TO IT YET, YOU'RE A GODDESS AREN'T YOU?!"

"Well yes, but this is only my second time transforming, and the first time I had to fly," The girl said with an awkward smile.

"Does that mean you came from our world," the other Noire _(from here on called NoireU)_ asked, "and, don't give me wired nicknames!"

 _Stop breaking the fourth wall, I know it's what you girls do, especially Neptune but it's annoying for a writer, I'm sure Blanc and BlancU will agree with me. Just enjoy the romance/erotica experience, and if you're good I'll even throw some plot conveniences in to make you enjoy things even more._

"Just let the writer be," The girl said as she helped Noire up with a smile, "My names Kagami, and I'm from this world although I was only able to become a CPU because of the permanent portal to your world between the cave and dungeon."

"You were able to conquer it," Blanc asked, a little surprised?

"No, I'm really fast, I was able to get around or sneak past most of the monsters. Finding the CPU memory was the real problem, I finally just had to sneak into the Leanbox Basilicom and steal one of their extras," Kagami replied with a large smile, "And now I'm Silver Heart. I'll be creating a new country soon, so I hope we can be friends."

"I am upset that you stole from me and so brazenly admit it," VertU said with a slight jiggle of her massive boobs, "but I'm more interested in why you wanted to take the risk of trying to become a CPU."

"Well, I wanted to accomplish something and being a CPU seemed like the best way to go about doing it, besides, the perks I've gained were well worth the risk," Kagami said, flinching at the sight of both Vert's, she closed her eyes and smiled, turning back into her human form.

Her hair was slightly shorter, stopping around her but and still hung loosely behind her. It had also lost its metallic shine and was now pure white, like snow. She was just a bit shorter, still between Neptune and Noire, and her body was less sensual, although her chest hadn't shrunk much to Blanc and BlancU's annoyance. Her face had three diagonal scars running from above her left eye to the right side of her chin. She was wearing a white windbreaker with skimpy black armor underneath that barely covered her chest. She had bandages covering her stomach for some reason and around her waist she had a sash which fell to her knees and half hid her legs, which were covered only by a small skirt and more bandages. Her gloves and boots were metal plated however, with very sharp blades extending past the elbows and knees respectively, and wicked claws on the end of each finger.

"I've heard of you," IF said with a smile, "The highest ranked Guild agent in all of Gamindustry, commonly referred to as "the White Demon" by those who have seen you fight because you're little more than a white blur on the battlefield. Seeing as most people considered you barely human to begin with I'm not surprised you could become a Goddess. But what perks were you talking about, I mean, you were strong enough to do battle with, and annihilate, one of the Killachines that we could barely defeat, is not like you needed the strength or anything?"

"Fantastic question, you must be the cynical realist of the group, IF. For starters," Kagami said as she opened her eyes to reveal two pure, milky white orbs, "Now, I can see in spite of my eyes, and that's just the least of my new abilities."

Turning she smiled at sunset in the distance, "Now, I can see everything."

With that the girl jumped from the top balcony of the Basilicom. As the others rushed to the ledge she slammed into the ground far below, creating a massive web of cracks and fissures in the pavement. Rising from the crouch she had expertly landed in the girl took off running, outpacing cars and motorbikes she quickly left the massive city by the main road and continued on into the distance.

 **Please comment and review (don't be insulting but please give honest opinions on my work). In the future I want to make chapters involving Ram, Rom, and RED but I dont know who to put them with. I was thinking RED and Falcom and one of the twins with Peashy. When I get Victory I intend to write chapters about some of those characters too. my intended pairings for this story, please vote on my poll for which ones you want next**

 **Kagami X 5pb**

 **IF X Compa**

 **Croire X Histoire**

 **Neptune X Noire**

 **Nepgear X Uni**

 **Vert X Blanc**

 **VertU X BlancU**

 **Plutia X NoireU**

 **Rom X (please give suggestions)**

 **Ram X (please give suggestions)**

 **Peashy X (please give suggestions)**

 **RED X (please give suggestions)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Fall

"How is that even possible?"

Blanc was angry, and not just the usual angry either, she was PISSED! The new CPU had founded her nation, directly to the north west of Lowee, right out of the ocean. Silver Heart had already attracted a number of followers with that act alone, raising an entire country from the bottom of the ocean was kind of an impressive act to announce that there was a new goddess in town. But on top of that she released a monster consol with features to make children drool with desire. Actual dynamic stories that change based on your decisions, selectable ratings for parents, alterable difficulties, branching stories with multiple characters to play through as, and those were just a small number of the features that the consol had. Her new nation had quickly risen up to rival the others in less than half a decade, and her consol the Dracoware was competing on par with the Lowee U, Lastation 4, Leanbox One, and Planeptune Pluto. Another major problem was the new nation, Dracovale as Silver Heart had named it, was incredibly militaristic. Probably due to the extreme conditions that the capital was in, situated much farther north than Lowee but the larger amount of monsters that spawned there had necessitated a large military. Silver Heart personally led the military, which had earned the name Dragoons, for their tendency to ride a tamable type of dragon that only seemed to live in the area of the capital. Recently they had been spotted crossing over the border into Lowee and entering the Atari Swamp.

"I'm sure there's a good reason," IF offered, always the voice of reason in the meetings. Blanc had completely gone over the edge, rushing to Planeptune and demanding her neighboring nation's aid in attacking Dracovale. Compa nodded in agreement as IF continued, "We should try handling this diplomatically first. The guild's been talking about opening up a branch there for some time now. I can go under that pretence and ask about the intrusion without drawing attention."

"I think it's a good idea," Histoire said as Blanc continued to fume.

"Fine, but I'm not going to demobilize my army!"

Neptune spoke up, luckily she had transformed when the angry White Heart had shown up, "You won't be able to win. Kagami's army is, admittedly, much smaller than yours. However, her army has more combat experience than your current soldiers. Every single one of them is a thoroughly trained warrior, not a soldier. She made sure to go for quality over quantity, just like her consol. It doesn't have a lot of games right now, but everything she produces is amazing."

Blanc flew off, swearing under her breath at the stinging truths Neptune had said. Her army wasn't a match for Kagami's. Rumor had it she had personally trained the first squad, and each new recruit had to have a Dragoon of B rank of higher take them on as an apprentice and train them until they deemed their protégé ready for the test, which only a few were able to pass on the first try. Alone Blanc's army outnumbered them at least three to one, but with one of the strongest fighters in all of Gamindustry, who also happened to have become a goddess, leading the smaller, far more highly trained, and much better equipped force she didn't stand a chance alone. It would be like having a horde of dogoo attack a royal dragon. She would just have to put her faith in IF.

* * *

Neptune sighed as she changed back. Only she knew why she was so different when she transformed. When she was normal she wasn't able to access her full processor power, unlike the other goddesses and even her sister. It lead to the adorcable dual personality that everyone had come to know and love. But it did lead to problems sometimes, because she was so much more mature in her CPU form she tended to berate herself for transforming for childish reasons, and she also got incredibly embarrassed by the things she did when she was her younger self. But, it allowed her to analyze the world and problems at a much higher rate. She only needed information to do that, information which she didn't have. As her processor power dropped she decided to wait for IF to gather more info for her before she decided to sit down and think about it.

"Are you sure about this Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," IF said with a confident smile, "Besides, Kagami's reasonable. She won't attack a diplomat, especially if they're another guild representative."

"Okey dokey lokey, make sure you nep on back with the info real fast, kay?" Neptune said with a large smile, her childish personality reasserting itself.

* * *

"I would love for the guild to open a branch in Dracovale, it would be good business and my Dragoons recruits could use the work," Kagami said as she leaned against the railing of her Basilicoms balcony. How she wasn't freezing IF didn't know, she was wearing only her skimpy armored top, miniskirt, sash, and bandages. Her windbreaker was lying discarded on the map table in the room behind them and in spite of her thick jacket IF was still shivering. Kagami had been hand feeding not one, but three dragons when IF had been shown into the room, each was at least fifty meters long and unlike the dragons that the others were used to dealing with these walked on four legs instead of two. They were still visible in the background, twisting through the sky, when Kagami said, "But we both know that's not the main reason you're here. Let's get you somewhere warmer and we can talk about it."

IF's teeth had begun to chatter as she nodded her appreciation and followed the other girl back into the room. She followed the CPU down several hallways and into a much warmer room with a large fireplace. This room also had a map in it, although this one was on the wall and had both worlds, along with several different covered strings crisscrossing it. On one side of the room was a large TV with all five different game consoles hooked to it. And on the opposite wall was a large computer with six or seven different screens, a setup to make Verts mouth water. In the center of the room was a couch that faced the fireplace with a mini-fridge at either end and a coffee table in front of it. Kagami sat on the couch and picked up a remote. Clicking it the circular rug that the couch and everything else rested on, began to turn to face the TV.

"Do you want to play a one v one or a co-op game?"

IF was a little surprised by the question as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch, "One v one is fine."

Kagami nodded and fired up the Lowee U. She selected the new Super Smash Sisters and hooked up a pair of old Weecube controllers to play with.

"So, what's the real reason you're here?"

Kagami and IF had both picked their characters and were beginning to fight as IF replied, "A number of reasons, but first, Blanc came to Planeptune asking for aid in going to war with you. Apparently some of your Dragoons crossed the Lowee border and entered into the Atari marsh."

"Oh yeah, that," Kagami said as she cracked open a smash orb and blasted IF off the stage, "I sent a letter of apology to Blanc but it must not have arrived yet. They had been hunting a problem monster and it had fled across the border. It was out of our jurisdiction but they felt that it was best to destroy it before it could make its way to any Lowee cities and cause damage."

IF nodded, "I also wanted to know how you raised this landmass."

"It was a part of Atari that fell into the ocean with its destruction… I think," Kagami replied as she once again threw IF off the stage, "I have a greater than average skill with magic, so coupled with my visions I found points that were rich with power and I forced them open. I didn't so much raise it as I helped it raise itself."

IF nodded, afraid to ask the last question lest it insulted the CPU. They played several more matches, in which Kagami dominated her opponent. After the last match Kagami invited IF to use her bath, which was also a natural hot spring. As they got changed IF thought about how to ask that question. Turning around she saw Kagami had already finished stripping. She had her body wrapped in a towel and her hand rested on the door handle. Her arms and legs had several scars on them from various weapons and claws, including a long jagged scar on her right leg which matched wounds she had seen inflicted by the Killachines. She was staring at the handle with her sightless eyes, unmoving.

"Are you alright," IF asked as she noticed that Kagami's hand was shaking.

Kagami stirred a little and looked back at her, a strange look on her face, "I'm fine, I just… Can I trust you? What I mean is, will what I tell you be exploited in case of war?"

"Neptune has always actively tried to avoid war and bring peace," IF replied, "I see no reason why she would bring war to you or try and destroy you. If you don't bring war to us we won't bring war to you, so you should be fine."

"I had thought that when I became a goddess my visions had become all encompassing. But over the last few months I found that there are blind spots. Right now, even though I have been inside my baths many times already, it's a massive blank spot. When you go through life knowing what's going to happen, not knowing is… terrifying," Kagami explained.

IF smiled and placed a sympathetic hand on Kagami's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be in there to. Nothing bad will happen."

"Alright, if there's anyone I trust it's you" Kagami said and took a deep breath before grabbing the other door handle and straining against it. With a massive grinding the doors began to swing in. As they opened IF saw that they were at least half a foot thick solid stone. Kagami dropped her towel and walked into the water. IF froze, Kagami had several thin, pale scars on her body, and one thick jagged scar on her back. Kagami stopped when she was waist deep in the perfectly clear water and turned her head slightly to look at IF as she asked, "What's the matter, see something familiar?"

"Those wounds… is it possible?" IF asked, frozen.

"Been a while since you saw them hasn't it? They healed quite nicely all things considered," Kagami said looking at the scars on her body, and ran her hand along the scar on her chest that connected to the large one on her back. "That thing really did a number on me. I was lucky to survive that at all, especially since its blood got mixed into my own."

"If it really is you, how can you stand to even be around them," IF asked, her eyes wide.

"My dragons?" Kagami asked as she walked to an underwater bench and sat down. "They aren't the one who did this to me. Come in here IF, you'll catch cold if you stay out of the bath naked like that."

IF walked into the bath and came over to the seat where Kagami was sitting, she had grabbed some bathing oil and was rubbing it into her skin. It was the only place in the bath to sit down and it had all the soap nearby. She gasped as she felt incredibly soft hands sliding on her back.

"What are you doing!?"

"Think of it as my thanks for saving my life," Kagami said as she began to massage the oil into IF's back. As she worked she pushed magic into her hands in order to aid her work. The tension in IF's body began to flow out of it as Kagami asked, "What is it you've been trying to figure out how to ask me?"

"Unnngh… Are…are you a threat to Planeptune and the other countries?" IF groaned out as Kagami began to massage a particularly tight area on her back.

"I owe Neptune and Nepgear, as well as yourself and Compa, my life. Do you think I'm honestly going to threaten Planeptune? Not to mention I was born in Lastation and lived on the Planeptune-Lowee border. I owe allegiance to Lastation, I owe my life to Planeptune, and I grew up on the boarder of Lowee," Kagami said as a maid came into the bath with two cups of tea.

"Milady, I prepared lady IF's tea from the leaves you asked for, and I prepared yours in the usual manner," the maid said as she set down the cups on the edge of the bath.

Kagami nodded to the maid and carried on, "In other words the only nation that I don't have a pre-existing relationship with is Leanbox, the nation that I'm probably the farthest from geographically. So no, unless I get invaded by another country you won't have any problems."

IF froze as she felt an incredibly menacing aura behind her. Kagami's hands weren't moving but it felt like thousands of needles were stabbing into her skin from where both hands rested on her shoulders, "So keep a tight leash on Blanc and her army, cause if she invades my country I will crush her without any remorse or mercy!"

"I… I understand," IF said, afraid to move. She had only ever felt an aura like that from her girlfriend, Compa, although this one was definitely far more menacing.

"Alright," Kagami said, her voice going back to normal and her hands beginning to move again. Her hands shaking IF reached out and grabbed a cup of tea. As she took a drink the maid came back in carrying robes.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!"

As the maid shouted her warning IF fell face first into the baths.

"LADY KAGAMI, SHE DRANK YOUR TEA!"

Kagami immediately grabbed IF and lifted her out of the water, "Go find Croire and prepare the infirmary."

* * *

"Neptune, something's happened," Kagami said.

Her face was tired and drawn. Her brow furrowed with worry and the dark circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept in at least a day or two.

"What's up Kagami?" Neptune asked, "You look like, really bad."

"IF drank something she shouldn't have and is in a really bad way," Kagami replied, "She may very well die."

* * *

"So what happened again?" Nepgear asked the very, VERY haggard looking young CPU.

"She drank my tea. It had CPU memories which spawn from a Memory core that I built my Basilicom on top of in it. The core spawns a lot of them for some reason so I use them as sweets. She drank the wrong tea and I didn't know until my maid Miyu came in," Kagami replied, "She hasn't turned into a monster but when I used my memory I was in a coma for a week and a half, so there's no way to know."

"My infirmary isn't very big so Compa, Neptune, Nepgear, you can go visit her first," Kagami said as she looked around the room filled with the other CPU, all of whome had been visiting Planeptune for a game marathon, as well as a large number of IF's human friends from their travels, "I'll show you the way, then I need to get some sleep."

* * *

"KAGAMI WAKE UP," Neptune yelled as she ran in. She was met by a flurry of throwing knives impaling the doorway all around her and a very annoyed CPU.

"What do you need Neptune?"

"Compa collapsed after eating some sweets you had out," Neptune replied, her voice quivering a little.

Kagami stood up and walked towards the door, "Go put her on a bed, I need to make sure the others don't eat any of my candy."

Kagami quickly walked into the guest room she had showed the others too, to find the CPU's and candidates freaking out over the collapsed humans. R.E.D., Falcom, MarvolousAQL, Cyberconnect2, and 5pb. were all lying unconscious.

"Just pick them up and follow me, there's plenty of spare rooms we can turn into makeshift infirmaries," Kagami sighed, this meant a whole lot more work for her.

* * *

"So, what happened to all of them, they just ate some of your candies," Vert asked, everyone was very angry but she had at least stayed rational.

"Yes, exactly, they ate the candies that I had out. Which was SO incredibly smart considering that I had admitted only a short while before were ALL poisonous! God, I need a drink," Kagami said as she pulled open a cupboard, grabbed a bottle, opened it, and began to drink its entire contents, "I'm going to bed, I need sleep. Wake me up if their fevers break, that's a good sign."

* * *

"How did this happen," Neptune asked?

Vert was sitting beside IF's bed, "Well it was our fault, she did say she used those CPU memories as sweets, it's not a jump to guess they'd be used as candies too."

"But why did she leave them out and let IF drink the tea," Noire asked in an accusing voice?

"She can see the future," Blanc added her voice and face calm as always but her eye twitching slightly, revealing her boiling rage.

"I don't think she would willingly bring harm to us or our friends, she doesn't seem like that type of person," Nepgear said as she mopped R.E.D.s brow with a damp cloth.

"Plus, look at how tired she seems," Uni said.

"She doesn't seem like a bad person, "Plutia said sleepily.

"But it's been a week and their fevers haven't broken," UBlanc said.

"Not to mention we haven't seen our hostess since they all got poisoned," UVert added.

"I say we beat her up and make her tell us," Ram said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Rom, we can't just beat up people," Rom said quietly.

"Screw that, she hurt IF and Compa, I'll make her pay," Ram yelled!

"You aren't being very fun right now," Peashy said, moping a little, "why won't IF and Compa get up so we can play?"

"She went through this herself, why isn't she here to help them," Neptune said.

"I'm going to go drag her down here to answer some questions," Blanc said as she exited the room.

"Wait Blanc," Vert said as she followed the other girl to try and bring her back.

Miyu looked at the worried Goddesses, "I'll watch them, don't worry. You can go after them."

All the goddesses ran after the other two.

* * *

"Open the FUCK up Kagami!" Blanc's voice yelled through the door "We need to talk, NOW!"

"Have their fevers broken," Kagami asked?

"NO!" several voices called.

"Then there is nothing I can do, its best you just stay close to them."

As she began to lay back on her large bed the door exploded. Blanc was standing where it had been before, her HDD activated with an over-sized axe in hand, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!"

She charged forward, swinging her axe with all her might. The weapon split the bed in two, but missed the target who had jumped out of the way. She spun, trying to cleave the girl in two but was met with a swift double kick to the face. Blanc twisted backwards before charging at Kagami again, swinging a massive double handed overhead swing at the other girl's skull. In a flash of light Kagami activated HDD and caught Blanc's axe by the handle. Her plugsuit had shifted form after becoming a full CPU, changing into a two piece. The top covered her chest and had straps that ran over her shoulders and her bottom was little more than a bikini. Her legs were mostly covered by thigh high boots and her arms had elbow length gloves. The color scheme was now white with black accents. Her wings were composed of many independently floating diamond shards and she hadn't summoned any of her other equipment. Her body flexed as she pulled her right fist back, still tightly gripping the axe with her left.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Everyone expected the two CPU's to battle each other to exhaustion, both were experienced fighters and they didn't think either would be able to win. But as Blanc flew through the hole in the door, her shattered plug suit flaking off in several places, most had trouble believing it.

"BLANC!" Vert yelled as she transformed and caught the smaller girl before she could crash into the floor of the hallway. Blanc coughed as she gingerly touched the damaged area of her suit as Nepgear cast a healing spell on her, "I didn't even see her hit me."

Her armor was shattered in a dozen different places. As the suit mended Silver Heart appeared in the hole in the door, her clawed gloves gouging furrows in the door. She looked at them with a wicked, nearly psychotic grin and said, "Come on, give me a REAL fight! I want MORE!"

 **Please review and be honest but polite, any input on my characters and writing would be helpful, thank you for reading!**


	3. Shadow

"IM GOING ENJOY THIS!" Silver Heart yelled as she charged at the shocked goddesses. Several fragments of her wings slammed together and formed four small floating triangles with handles sticking from the base of the lower wing. As she charged her hands closed on the handles sticking from the base of the bottom two triangles and brought her hands down in a slashing motion, drawing two short swords, straight at the still injured White Heart. Green Heart launched her spear at the charging CPU. The weapon tore through her body and ripped her nearly in half before the figure dissolved into shadow.

"So you want to play with me to," Silver Heart whispered. Green Heart barely had the time to turn her head to see the quickly approaching CPU materialize from the shadows in the hallway behind her, still in mid swing. As her blades fell Nepgear moved, transforming she blocked the slash with her plasma-sword. She had a determined look on her face as she squared off against the CPU, however her Lilac mk II processor didn't help her face the impact of a roundhouse kick that no one had been able to see coming. As all the other CPU's and candidates transformed she glanced at them with an excited look on her face, "It's like you're not even moving. Come on, you can do better can't you?"

Green Heart had jumped back within the window of opportunity Nepgear had offered her and she rested the still injured White Heart against the ruined door. The smaller CPU mumbled her thanks as her taller companion stood up and placed herself between the fallen CPU and her attacker. White Heart pulled out a Nepbull and began to slowly drink it. Nepgear was half stuck in the wall, coughing a little as Uni pointed her cannon at Silver Heart, braced herself and pulled the trigger, "EX Multi Blaster!"

Silver Heart disappeared as the beam tore down the hallway and smashed out the wall at the far end. When the smoke from the blast had cleared they saw Silver Heart standing just inside of the hole in the far wall. She was holding Nepgear by the throat and had her dangling over the cliff face that guarded her Basilicoms east side. Uni and Neptune both flew forward, trying to save the girl. Silver Heart smiled and muttered something under her breath before pulling her back from the abyss and throwing her straight at the two CPUs. As they caught Nepgear, Silver Heart stepped backwards out of the hole in the wall and flew into the air. The other CPU quickly healed Nepgear and White Heart before giving chase. Silver Heart hadn't gone very far, she was waiting just around a hundred meters outside with her blades sheathed in her wings, "it would be a shame to trash my home because I want to play with you. But there are quite a lot of you, lets even the playing field a little."

She raised her hand a light shot from it into the sky. The clouds above swirled around the light and began to grow thicker. The wind picked up as snow began to fall lightly before the storm grew stronger and stronger. The beam of light fractured and exploded into a thousand pieces as the snow cloaked Silver Heart. As the blizzard continued to grow stronger she said, "Now your numbers aren't as much help."

"WE'LL BLOW THIS STORM AWAY!" Ram yelled as she and Rom combined their magic into a massive wind blast. The blast of wind exploded outwards from the CPUs, throwing away the snow and rending the clouds open in several places. They were met by an even more formidable sight than before, Silver Heart had summoned all of her processors. Each of her wings had grown four times as large and had formed into one single piece with pointed ends which ran from her shoulders down past her butt. Her boots had three razor sharp armor plated processor pieces covering them. Her waist processor was a large sheath like object that was a rectangle at the top before shifting to a point on the bottom. Her shoulder processors resembled a three segmented shoulder guard over her shoulders and her head processor was a crescent shaped earring.

She went into a combat stance before charging at them at incredible speed, creating a massive blast of noise as she closed for combat. She immediately blew past all the CPU's and stopped in front of Yellow Heart, she was in a low crouch with her fist already swinging. Yellow Heart went flying into the mountain above the top of the Basilicom. Silver Hearts shoulder processor slid down her arm and stopped at her wrist as they shifted form into another layer of armor for her gloves, with glowing white blades of energy coming from each finger. Once her processor had shifted Silver Heart clenched her fist and looked at the other goddesses, who had turned to try and counter her. She disappeared once again only to reappear behind them, a sick grin on her face and blood flying from her claws. Both Green Hearts fell from the sky, their transformations dissipating as blood began to flow from gashes in their side's and back. Turning her head Silver Heart shot the sick grin at the remaining CPU's before disappearing once more.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU HURT BURT!" Yellow Heart yelled. She had managed to pull herself out of the mountainside. She shot around the mountain just as a massive cloud of snow began to blast around the other side of the mountain. White Heart had grabbed the falling Vert and was carrying her to safety, and Noire had grabbed VertU and was doing the same. After a few seconds a deafening crash issued from far side of the mountain followed shortly by an explosion that threw all the snow from its face. Then a white and yellow streak split the sky, first rising then turning one way after another, the two streaks quickly collided before pulling apart again and again. After a few seconds of the twisting and writhing light show the white streak pulled away and began to rise quickly. When the yellow streak gave chase Neptune yelled out, "PEASHY, DON'T!"

The white streak quickly reversed direction, falling towards the yellow streak before rapidly colliding with it from every direction. Before anyone could process what had just happened Silver Heart reappeared, holding Peashy by the back of her coat. She had some bruises on her face but other than that she appeared unhurt. On the other hand the processor Silver Heart had turned into her gloves was cracked and broken. Both hands had massive chunks missing from the processors covering them which were sparking and spluttering. As she discarded the damaged and useless processors she asked, "This little thing belongs to you right? I quite enjoyed that, so I think I'll stop at just a beating. Aren't you greatfu…"

She barely had time to yank the swords from her wing processor and guard before Neptune's blade slammed into them. The twin blades had become slightly longer than Neptune's katana and looked similar to it except they had a hilt guard similar to Noire's sword with the blade continuing parallel to the handle. It didn't really do her much good seeing as the hit still threw her straight into her Basilicom. Neptune quickly caught the falling Peashy and turned to take her to safety. The others stayed behind to see if Silver Heart got up, after a minute or two their companions rejoined them. Noire finally asked, "Did we get her?"

"You really don't know what kind of world this is," Silver heart quietly muttered to herself from inside the shroud of dust. That had hurt like hell, she knew that her bones were fine, it would take more than that to break something, but her body wasn't the toughest in the world. She activated the sonic buster form for her wings, thank goodness the blizzard had lasted long enough to summon and select the setting for her processors, shifting the processor piece from long term flight to combat mode. The single wing split into four parts which sprouted fields of energy to fill in the spaces, making them look like a dragons wings. It was a good thing she had developed these adaptive processor units, her regular gauntlets wouldn't have lasted against Yellow Hearts claws. Well, she wasn't going to get any faster, she braced herself and shot out of the dust cloud, right into two very sharp axe's path.

"HARD BREAK!"

She twisted quickly and the axe slid under her by a millimeter.

"INFINITE SLASH!"

Both Black Hearts had launched their attacks simultaneously at the area behind and slightly above White Hearts, the area Silver Heart had dodged directly into. She twisted, and shot away with a burst of speed from her wings.

"NEPTUNE BREAK!" "THUNDER BLADE KICK!"

She managed to get her defense up in time, but she was once again thrown into her Basilicom, this time hard enough to rattle her bones. She smashed through the gate into the meeting hall and crashed into the ground, creating a large trench when she hit the ground. As she pushed herself up she saw the remaining CPU's coming for her, with a gap left for Uni who was taking aim at her, "XMB EMPRESS!"

She dodged out of the way as the blast tore through where she had been sitting. Glancing behind her she saw that her staff had gathered, with Miyu at their head. Turning back to the CPU she planted her stiletto onto firm ground, before shooting foreword at full speed. This was her best attack pattern, she appeared in front of White Heart first, "Tenryū."

Next was Black HeartU, "Amatsukaze."

Then White HeartU, "Hibiki."

Then Black Heart and Purple Heart, "Takao."

She appeared in front of Iris Heart, "Nagato."

Next was Rom and Ram. "Northern Cross." "ABSOLUTE ZERO!"

The twin spells slammed into her and threw her into the wall, interrupting her assured victory combo. The candidates attention was drawn back to the CPU's as they screamed in pain. Their transformations faded. Nepgear looked in horror as the CPU's fell, "NEPTUNE!"

"SCHWALBEFLIEGEN!" Silver Heart yelled a she slashed her swords through the air. A dozen beams of light shot from each sword, aimed right for Rom and Ram. The twins threw up a shield to guard, but the beams shot past them before turning around and slamming into their backs. Silver Heart collapsed to her knees, her swords imbedded in the ground on either side of her. These bitches shouldn't have been giving her so much trouble, why was she only using non lethal attacks? She should have been able to kill all of them in an instant, so why hadn't she? As she pushed herself to her feet she saw Uni aiming her cannon at her, "NGP!"

She quickly rolled to the side and shifted her processor functions to Blitz, activating only attack and speed functions. She switched on the bow and as she came out of the roll her waist processors came together as a handle came from between them, forming the hand hold and notch, and her wings shifted possessions, forming the arms of the bow that was longer than she was tall. She quickly pulled back on the string, and as she aimed the bow sideways along her arm Uni quickly readjusted her aim, "TAIHŌ!"

The attacks shot past each other and slammed into their targets. Silver Heart felt fire burning her left arm, it refused to move. Her processors were on the edge of their capabilities, she was already practically defenseless. It was lucky she had been able to alter the path of that shot with her arrow otherwise she wouldn't have been in any condition to continue. She deactivated the bow, the left side of which was nearly gone.

"CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!"

She didn't even have time to think as Nepgear slammed into her. The attack smashed her to the ground and she felt her share energy suddenly fade in and out of her body. Her processor's began to fade, like she was dispelling them. With a great deal of effort she managed to grab a hold of them and stop them from fading.

"Uni, are you alright?"

After hitting her Nepgear had ran off to see if the other girl was alright. Silver Heart smiled at her innocence. She half dragged herself over and grabbed her swords, then she started walking towards the young CPU. Once she got behind her, sword raised high to crush the girl, Silver Heart said, "Always make sure your enemy can't move or is dead."

Nepgear had gone ridged, but as the blade fell time seemed to stand still, then a CPU appeared between Silver Heart and her target. The CPU had a blue and black plugsuit and long brown hair. She was wielding two wrist blades as she blocked Silver Hearts blow. Another CPU, this one wearing a white and orange plugsuit, with orange hair, fox ears, a tail, and wielding short swords reverse handed, shot at her from the side. Silver Heart turned so she could fight them both. Their blades became blurs as they whirled back and forth. At an unsaid signal they both jumped away and a third CPU jumped in, she was wearing a blue and red plugsuit, had bright red hair, and was wielding a large double handed sword. She brought her sword down in a massive overhead strike, which Silver Heart dodged before throwing her left sword into the air. As the other CPU swung again, this time horizontally at her chest, Silver Heart spun backwards out of range. Her two swords ran parallel to each other as the sword she threw into the air fell. The weapons fused together to form a single sword, the two blades remained about half an inch apart as the handles united. Coming out of the spin she slammed her sword into the other CPU's and pushed her backwards, a furrow was gouged into the ground by her feet. Before either could try and attack each other another CPU arrived, she was wearing a black and pink processor and had blue hair and pink eyes. She was carrying a guitar which she began to play.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Silver Heart yelled as she fell to the ground, clamping her hands over her ears. The newest CPU looked at her in disbelief and confusion as her fingers stopped moving. Before she could recover from the shock a CPU that looked like she was a nurse, with a pink and white processor unit to match her pink hair and eyes, landed in the room and aimed a massive many needled syringe at Silver Heart. She didn't wait to see what would happen, Silver Heart began to move, trying to keep the columns between her and the pinket as blasts of liquid were shot from the syringe like a minigun. She generated her broad headed spear in her left hand and fired several poorly aimed magic blasts at the nurse before throwing her sword into the air again and slamming the spear into it to unite them. The spears twin blades shifted, sliding to become the back blade of the scythe that the two weapons had combined into. The gem in the center of the spears blades from which the magic had issued had become the combination point for the two weapons. She spun the scythe, causing the blasts to go flying all over the place, some of them flew up and arced towards their shooter. The first new CPU jumped in and grabbed the nurse, pulling her out of the way. Suddenly a CPU clad in a gray and orange plugsuit with orange hair and wielding a katana appeared from the shadows directly in her path. Scythe clashed on sword as they collided, quickly twisting and dodging around each other, trying to get an attack in. The ninja smashed her katana into Silver Hearts scythe and knocked the blade aside, then a small CPU jumped from behind her, she was in a red, gold, and black plugsuit and had crimson hair. A razor sharp disc flew past Silver Hearts head as she rolled backwards, the small CPU swung a sharp double disk on a cord at her head before bringing the large hammer in her right hand down at Silver Hearts head. Rolling back again Silver Heart immediately felt trapped! A huge golden Long Dragon came flying at her, claws barred, from behind one of the many pillars in the room. Its bond with its mistress was apparently so powerful it had been altered by the CPU Memory as well, it was now nearly twice as large and had massive wings sprouting from just behind its shoulders. Silver Heart was able to bring her scythe up to block the attack but it shoved her off balance. Rolling several times to gain some distance she brought herself to a stop before turning to attack again. Her right side screamed and her leg burned as she tried to use it. She stumbled foreword before falling to the ground.

"KAGAMI STAY CALM!" the blue CPU yelled at her as she drew her hand away from her right side and saw that it was covered in blood. She stared at it for several seconds before screaming. The world faded away.

* * *

 **The Winners of the poll, tied with 33% of the votes are, IF and Compa, and Neptune and Noire. The next chapter will be about IF helping relieve Compa's stress over having to take care of so many troublesome patients, and one comatose half dead CPU. Then I will release a chapter about Noire helping to make Neptune's injuries all better. ;P**


	4. Let Nurse Compa Treat You

Nepgear had gone ridged, IF was moving as fast as she could but she only just managed to place herself in the path of the blade and stop it. She could fight but she still felt horrible and had no idea if she could keep up with Silver Heart, even pushing herself to her limit she was only able to move at her regular max speed, although the other CPU was looking much worse off than her. Her Katar were quite a bit longer than when she was human, granting her quite a bit more reach, but would it be enough. Cybercon jumped at Silver Heart from the side, she wasn't in the best of conditions either, none of them seemed to be in that great of condition after Compa did, whatever, she had to wake them all up. Silver Heart turned so she could fight them both. Their blades became blurs as they whirled back and forth. At the signal from Falcom they dodged out of the way and she jumped in to attack the injured CPU. She brought her sword down in a massive overhead strike, which Silver Heart dodged before throwing her left sword into the air. As Falcom attacked again, this time slashing horizontally at her chest, Silver Heart spun backwards out of range. Her two swords ran parallel to each other as the sword she threw into the air fell. The weapons fused together to form a single sword, the two blades remained about half an inch apart as the handles united. Coming out of the spin she slammed her sword into Falcom's and shoved her back, gouging furrows into the ground with her feet. Before either could try to attack each other 5pb. arrived. She immediately began to jam on her new and improved guitar, using the sound to cast healing magic on the others.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Silver Heart yelled as she fell to the ground, clamping her hands over her ears. 5pb. looked at her in disbelief and confusion as her fingers stopped moving. Before 5pb. could recover from the shock Compa landed in the room and aimed a massive, many needled syringe at Silver Heart. She didn't wait to see what would happen, Silver Heart began to move, trying to keep the columns between herself and the pinket as blasts of liquid were shot from the syringe like a minigun. She generated a broad headed spear in her left hand and fired several poorly aimed magic blasts at the nurse before throwing her sword into the air again and slamming the spear into it to unite them. The spears twin blades shifted, sliding to become the back blade of the scythe that the two weapons had combined into. The gem in the center of the spears blades from which the magic had issued had become the combination point for the two weapons. Silver Heart spun the scythe, causing the blasts to go flying all over the place, some of them flew up and arced towards their shooter. IF jumped in and grabbed Compa, pulling her out of the way.

As they landed near the injured CPU's and CPU candidates IF said, "Stay out of the fight, we're going to need your medical know how once this is over."

Spinning IF ran back towards the battle. For some reason Silver Heart was moving much slower than she should have been able to, she had bested every other goddess, but hadn't done it unscathed. Could she be fighting on her last leg, most of her processors were wrecked and her core processor was cracked and sparking. In the poor conditions they were all in, and with their inexperience using their goddess forms, she should have easily destroyed them. But as she was now she probably wouldn't have been able to beat Underling, let alone a CPU. Suddenly Marvy appeared from the shadows directly in Silver Hearts path. Scythe clashed on sword as they collided, quickly twisting and dodging around each other, trying to get an attack in. The ninja smashed her katana into Silver Hearts scythe and knocked the blade aside, then R.E.D. jumped from behind her, throwing her frisbee at the injured CPU. The razor sharp disc flew past Silver Hearts waist as she rolled backwards, R.E.D. swung her now razor sharp yoyo at her legs before bringing the large hammer in her right hand down at Silver Hearts head. Rolling back again Silver Heart came up ready to fight. R.E.D.'s Long Dragon came flying at her, claws barred, from behind one of the many pillars in the room. Its bond with its mistress was so powerful it had been altered by the CPU Memory as well, it was now nearly twice as large and had massive wings sprouting from just behind its shoulders. Silver Heart was able to bring her scythe up to block the attack but it shoved her off balance. Rolling several times to gain some distance she brought herself to a stop before turning to attack again. She hadn't even noticed the slash through her right calf and the side of her stomach, she gasped in pain as she stumbled foreword before falling to the ground.

"KAGAMI STAY CALM!" IF yelled at her as she neared the injured CPU. Silver Heart drew her hand away from her right side and saw that it was covered in blood. She stared at it for several seconds as her face went pale. Her eyes swelled and her pupils practically disappeared. Her entire body began to shake as her mouth opened and the most horrible scream IF had ever heard ripped from the girls throat. She was screaming in pure unchained terror as a massive blast of energy tore through the area, issuing from the screaming wreck. The CPU before them vanished, replaced by a broken little girl engulfed in energy. As the power surge faded away she crawled backwards until she was pressed tight against the pillar and began to scrub at her hand furiously, trying to remove the blood. Even after the blood had been scrubbed from the processor she continued to scrub at her hands. After a few seconds she stopped and curled into a ball, hugging her knees close to her chest she began to cry.

"Come on, you know what to do," A voice said from behind her.

Spinning IF saw the Basilicoms staff moving through the CPU's, aiding those who could walk and carrying those who couldn't. Miyu was helping Nepgear stand up, she had gone limp after IF had saved her and couldn't walk by herself. Uni was being carried away on a stretcher. There was a large burn on her chest the likes of which IF had never seen before. The butler was talking with Compa about medical equipment and supplies, mostly inquiring about what she would need and how much. The staff was carrying The CPU's into the Basilicom, likely to one of the guest wings for treatment. As Miyu carried Nepgear past she said, "I'm trusting you to bring Lady Kagami to her room. Should something happen to her you're going to have me to deal with, is that clear Frequency Heart?"

"Crystal, you know if you hadn't taken it upon yourself to invade Lowee none of this would have happened," IF replied, disregarding the respect the Dragoon had shown her by addressing her as a CPU.

"That thought had crossed my mind, if you want to know what happened I'll show you to Lady Kagami's study after you take her to her room. She intended to tell you all the information anyway when she felt the time was right, I see no reason that you shouldn't be allowed to go through the paperwork on her desk. Maybe it can help answer some of the questions that the others have about this situation, and I think they'll feel better having it explained by you," Miyu said as she carried on.

IF turned back to Silver Heart. The terrified CPU hadn't released her transformation but other than appearance there wasn't a shred of the psychotic warrior left in her. She was gnawing on the tip of her thumb and muttering herself as she stared at the floor. IF walked over and offered her hand to the emotional train wreck of a goddess. It was like she had reverted to a child as Silver Heart looked at her with blank, confused eyes and took her hand. IF helped her stand up and pulled the senseless girls arm across her shoulder before beginning the long, slow process of guiding the fallen CPU to her chambers.

* * *

"This way please," Miyu said as she guided IF into Kagami's office. The desk was a total mess. She had several neatly stacked piles of paper on the right side of the desk, but the rest was covered in loose charts, graphs, books, paperwork, blueprints, writing utensils, and various mapping and measurement tools. She heard the door shutting and turned to see Miyu leaving.

"I'll leave you to your work."

* * *

IF stretched as she walked into the nearly empty infirmary. She had been reading all night after moving aside all the standard junk dedicated to running a country and getting to the paperwork that was related to them. The final thing she had read before leaving was a journal written by Kagami about her adventure. Compa was still in her CPU form, looking through a microscope at something.

"Compa, have you been up all night," IF asked as she walked up behind the beautiful nurse and began to massage her shoulders. Compa turned and smiled at her before replying, "I finished treating the others wounds a few hours ago, Uni was hurt worse than all of the others put together but she should make a full recovery. Then I took a blood sample from Kagami to examine it. Her blood is fascinating, it doesn't seem entirely human. I was just examining it some more while waiting for the compositional analysis to complete."

"Maybe you should turn back, being in that form for so long is going to exhaust you," IF said with a tired smile. Compa nodded and turned back, her body falling against IF. She lifted the tired nurse and carried her over to one of the beds. As she turned to leave Compa grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she raised up the covers, "IF, why don't you join me for a little while? You were up all night too weren't you?"

"A… alright," IF said as she felt her face grow a little hot. She slid into the bed next to her sweet, beautiful, ditzy, adorable girlfriend. Compa pulled IF tightly against her and snuggled her head into the crook of her neck. IF was glad that Compa wasn't able to see her blushing face. She let out a small gasp and closed her eyes as Compa began to kiss her neck, then work her way up, first to IF's jaw, then across her cheek, and finally on the lips. When IF opened her eyes Compa was above her, a deep blush covered her face and she was looking down at IF with a small smile.

"You look really beautiful like that IF."

IF realized she was laying sprawled out, her coat had slipped off one of her shoulders and she was gasping for breath from the kiss. Compa wasn't done yet though, she leaned down and began to kiss IF again, slipping her shirt up she began to alternate between pinching and massaging IF's sensitive little breasts. IF was writhing under her touch as her back arched. Compa slid her right hand down and began to slip it into IF's shorts as she moved her head to occupy the now vacated nipple. It had been over two weeks since they had been able to have sex, IF was incredibly sensitive. With just some light teasing she was already at the edge. Compa slid her fingers inside of her, skipping right to three fingers she began to tease her lover. IF came almost immediately, screaming Compa's name as she did.

Compa seemed satisfied as she snuggled down next to IF, but she had awakened the scouts lust. IF changed into her CPU form as she rolled on top of Compa, "We're not done yet, it's my turn now!"

"IF, um please AUGH umn nnnnngh ah," Compa began to speak before Frequency Heart cut her off. She pressed her knee against the nurses crotch, separating her legs and pulled up her sweater to get at the treasures within. Frequency Heart didn't even slow down a to remove Compas bra, she simply summoned one of her Katar and sliced through the center strand before tossing the blade aside and digging in. Infusing her fingers with Leanboxs Share Energy she roughly kneaded Compa's boobs as she alternated between nipples with her mouth, switching between gently caressing them with her tongue and nipping them with her teeth. The overly sensitive nurse arched her back and her nails dug into Frequency Hearts shoulders as she cried out, "IF AGH S-STOP MNF SLOW DOWN PLEASE AHN!"

Frequency Heart pulled back from her meal, allowing Compa to fall back onto the bed gasping raggedly for air, "Compa, right now you should really call me Frequency Heart, its only polite… But then again, you told me to stop, maybe you don't want this."

"T-that's… That's n-not," Compa began before Frequency Heart slid her index and middle finger into Compas mouth, silencing her as Compa began to suck desperately on her fingers, trying to get Frequency Heart to properly fuck her. The CPU leaned down and whispered into her lovers ear, "If you want it then why did you tell me to stop? You seemed to be enjoying that Share rich massage too. Maybe I should punish you for dishonesty."

"I… Frequency Heart, please…"

"Tell me what you want Compa, exactly what you want!"

"Please… touch me down there," Compa pleaded. Frequency Heart smiled as she slid her hands under Compa's skirt and into her panties. Sliding them down she began to tease Compa, before she pushed Share Energy into her fingers as she slid them inside. She began to tease the spots that she knew would drive Compa wild. It didn't take long for her ministrations to send Compa over the edge, but Frequency Heart wasn't done yet. She slipped off her lower Processor and pulled up Compa's leg.

"Frequency Heart… what are…?"

Frequency cut her off as she pressed her crotch down. Compa cried out in pleasure as Frequency began to scissor her, grinding their pussies together. Compa was gasping in pleasure as Frequency continued to grind against Compa she pushed share energy into her crotch, causing Compa to go wild. It was like Frequency had placed a vibrator inside Compa, she couldn't stop cumming. After a short while Frequency pulled back, leaving Compa gasping for air. She wasn't done yet though, she pooled the share energy into her palm, she had seen Histoire do it before so she should be able to do it herself now that she was a goddess. She concentrated and a small green crystal quickly formed in her palm. She kept adding more energy until it was about the size of a bullet. Then she gently pressed it against Compa's core, and began to make the Sharacite vibrate slowly. Compa cried out and her back arched in pleasure as she came again, squirting all over Frequency's hand. Smiling, she slowly pushed the Sharacite inside Compa before pulling her fingers out and beginning to make another. She repeated the process, again and again, putting increasingly more vibrating bullet shaped Sharacites inside the nurses core. Compa was moaning endlessly, her eyes rolled back into her head and drool running from her mouth as she came endlessly. Frequency stopped the vibration and waited for Compa to come back to reality. Touching her lovers, slightly bulging, stomach she asked, "How many do you think are in you now?"

"I-I don't know, but I feel sho full," Compa moaned as she spasmed a little, cumming just from the feeling of the Sharacites inside of her. Frequency whispered in her ear, "How good do you think it would feel if they all moved at once."

"IF please no… I-I can't… I'll die," Compa whispered, her eyes wide in fear.

"Oh, I don't think so," Frequency said as she tapped her finger against the bulge, and made all the Sharacites vibrate at a high speed. Compa screamed and immediately went limp, her entire body twitching as she moaned. She couldn't even think, as she came again and again. Suddenly one of the Sharacites popped out of her as she came again, "Oh, my would you look at that, why don't I just leave them like that until you get them all out of you?"

Frequency Heart sat back and watched, pleasuring herself using the Sharacite that had slid out earlier. She was enjoying the site of her fucked silly girlfriend, twitching and moaning as the Sharacites slowly made their way out of her body. Frequency quickly came while watching Compa, then she fell asleep, still transformed.

* * *

She was so hot, Compa had been giving her a nice massage when suddenly the nurse had started to feel her up, then she pulled out a rotor and pushed it deep inside IF. Then she pulled out another and did it again, and again. IF tried to stop her, saying there were too many, but she couldn't move, and no words would come out. When she finally turned them all on IF received a massive blast of pleasure, far too much for her to take. They were only on for a second before the dream shattered around her and she was brought back to real life. Compa was straddling her, panting heavily, her face blushing heavily. She was holding a purple Share Crystal, almost exactly the same as the ones IF had used on her, up to her lips as she panted out, "IF… that wasn't nice… I thought I was going to die from pleasure… But it felt soooooo good, I want you to feel it too."

"Compa, what are yoAAAAAAA!" IF started to ask before Compa pressed her index finger against the bulge on IF's belly and the Sharacite inside her began to vibrate intensely. Compa licked the Shareacite she was holding before pressing it against IF's nipples and saying, "IF, remember what you said, its only polite you address me as a Goddess, that's Compile Heart, say it!"

"AAAAAAAANNGGMMMMM! C-C-C-om-PILE H-H-HEAAAAA-rt!" IF moaned out as she came again, she was losing it. She couldn't even think anymore, it just felt so amazing, her entire body was on fire as her vision faded to white.

"That's a good girl. Now I still have to punish you for what you did to me, but don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it, and they wont be sliding out of you like they were me, I made sure to shape one to block that passage," Compile Heart said to IF with a sadistic smile on her face. Compile looked down at her plaything and saw that IF was unconscious, her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth open wide, and her tongue sticking out as she senselessly moaned in pleasure.

"Now that won't do, it's no good unless you can feel it… It won't be a proper punishment if you pass out at the beginning," Compile said as she summoned her waist processor. The syringes on both sides popped out and filled with liquid, the one on the left had a pink fluid while the one on the right had a orange. Compile carefully injected the orange fluid into IF's arm, causing the other girl to rather quickly come back to her senses and begin crying out again. With the syringe empty Compile replaced it on its holder where it began to fill with a white liquid. She then carefully slid the other syringe needle down to IF's other arm and injected it into her. This time IF began to cry out even louder, like she was feeling it much more. She replaced that needle as well, allowing the processor to fill the syringe with a purple fluid.

"So you like it? The first one was designed to wake you up, and prevent you from passing out again while it's still in your system, the second was an aphrodisiac that I whipped up special, just for you. These next ones are going to be really interesting, the white nes for your chest, and the purple one is going to make this a lot more fun."

With the white syringe filled Compile pulled it out and placed the needle tip carefully against IF's left nipple, then inserted it into the head and slowly injected half the fluid. She then repeated the process on IF's right nipple, causing the girl beneath her to scream out her name both times. With that done she replaced the syringe which stayed empty. She then took the purple syringe out and slid the needle up to IF's mouth, and squirting a small amount onto her tongue. She then slid up to straddle her stomach, putting more pressure on IF's tightly packed insides. She inserted the needle into the vein in IF's neck and injected some of the fluid, then she moved down and injected some into both breast, just like the white fluid. She continued the process down IF's body, into her navel, and her clitoris, careful not to nudge the special Sharacite she had used to prevent the others escape. Then she carefully flipped IF over and began the process again, injecting some of the fluid into the vein opposite the first on the neck, then down to her shoulders, then she peppered IF's back with injections before making it down to her tight little butt. She was careful to give both cheeks a large dose of the medicine before she replaced the needle with an enema cap and injected the rest into IF's butt. IF was in hell, whatever that first medicine had been it was keeping her from passing into oblivion to escape the overwhelming pleasure, and each injection only made her feel more and more pleasure. Her breasts were on fire, and as the purple fluid spread through her body every little touch became unbearable. Everything made her cum, from the feeling of the bed underneath her to the slosh of liquid trapped inside her butt and pussy. Compile carefully slid her hands along IF's back causing her to cum continuously as lightning danced through her body from the feeling. Then Compa slid her hands onto IF's chest and pulled the poor girl against her body. As Compa cupped IF's breasts, now swollen from the fluid injected into their small form, IF moaned weakly, cumming from the heat seeping from Compile into her as she limply fell against the sadistic nurse.

"I can't wait until these are as big as mine! You're going to be so much fun! That purple injection should last for weeks, and it is going to make you sensitive to EVERYTHING that touches anything near where I injected them. It should be fun to watch how you deal with it."

She kneaded IF's breasts for a long time before giving the poor girl a hickey on the right on the front of her neck. Then she decided to take mercy on the poor girl and uncorked her pussy, allowing a torrent of IF's love juices to flow out, along with the purple and green vibrating Sharacites.

"My, what a naughty girl! You didn't even stop your own toys to provide yourself any relief, But I guess I'll let this slide for now, I've trained you enough for one day. Now come here so Nurse Compile Heart can undo that medicine that's keeping you awake."

Compile gave her one more shot, this time it was a baby blue liquid. IF immediately slipped into a deep slumber. Compa giggled as she turned back, feeling refreshed, and pulled her cute little girlfriend against her body, enjoying her warmth as she slipped into dreamland.

* * *

 **This one took me a while, I have trouble writing about interactions between people. please review and vote on what to do next, although the next chapter is going to be a Neptune X Noire smut fest.**

 **Everyone remember, Sin with a grin 3;)**

 **watch?v=stlbq_w3zrY**


	5. Soothing Heart

Silver Heart was moving unbelievably fast, appearing before each of the goddess and announcing her attack before disappearing and reappearing before the next. Black Heart didn't know what to do, she wouldn't be able to guard properly, her opponent was just too fast. What should she do? what COULD she do? She didn't know!

Suddenly Purple Heart was between her and Silver Heart, shielding her with body and blade as Silver Heart said, "Takao."

Black Heart felt a searing pain across her back as her transformation faded, a deep slash had been carved through her back. She could feel frigid air on her organs from the cut as she stumbled foreword. Neptune was standing, barely. She had taken the brunt of the attack, her stomach and sides were sliced open in several places as she grunted in pain. Whatever the combo she had hit them with had been, it hadn't been intended to kill. Noire could tell none of their vitals were hit as she fell to her knees. She grabbed a hold of Neptune as the smaller girl fell backwards.

"Noire, are you alright?" Neptune asked, her voice barely audible. "Worry about yourself for once dummy," Noire said as she pulled Neptune tightly against herself, "Why? Why did you do something as stupid as that? You could have died." "But your safe Noire, as long as you're safe I'll be alrigh…" Neptune trailed off as she lost consciousness.

"Neptune? NEPTUNE!"

* * *

"She's going to be alright," Compile Heart said as she stitched Noire's back shut. "What are you talking about?" Noire asked, trying to ignore the unusually perceptive nurse. "You're worried about Nep-Nep, she's going to be fine. I stitched her up before coming in to treat you, her injuries only look severe. Once I finish here you can go visit her. No strenuous activities for at least two hours so the wounds have time to properly close, that's for you too, so control yourself around her."

Noire felt her face growing hot as Compile Heart snipped off the string then sprayed the wound with some kind of salve. Once she had left Noire pulled her top back on and went across the hall. Neptune was lying in her bed, artificial moonlight from the magical balcony bathed her face. Noire sat next to her and took her hand. She had shielded her, taken the brunt of the attack on her own body. Why had she had to fall in love with such an idiot? Neptune thought she wasn't aware of why her personality was different as a CPU than as a human, but Noire did know. She also knew that Neptune knew how Noire felt about her, but refused to do anything but tease her about her feelings. Normally she could bare it, but sometimes it hurt so badly, she felt hollow. Careful not to disturb the resting goddess, Noire slipped into the bed beside the object of her affection. She slid over to Neptune and snuggled herself against the girls chest, pressing herself tightly against her body. She knew it was wrong of her but she needed to do something to fill the chasm in her heart or she felt like it would break. She needed to feel Neptune's warmth, hear her heart. A few minutes like this would be enough, then she would get up, sit next to the bed, and wait for Neptune to wake up, pretending like nothing had happened. How long would she be able to go on like this before something broke inside?

Noire took a deep breath, savoring Neptune's scent. She had always loved how Neptune smelled sweet, a bit like the puddings Neptune so loved to eat. Noire listened to the sound of Neptune's heart, beating softly and rhythmically, it was soothing… so… soothing…

* * *

"Noire, hey sleepyhead, wake up."

Noire opened her eyes. Looking up with bleary eye she expected to see Uni standing next to her ready to chide her for falling asleep while working, instead she was met by a concerned Neptune staring down at her. Suddenly she remembered where she was and what had happened recently, then she remembered the dream she had been having. She bolted upright muttering apologies.

"You were having some kind of nightmare, are you ok?" Neptune asked.

Noire nodded, not trusting herself to talk. She was having trouble fighting back her tears and she didn't think she would be able to hold it in if she started talking now.

"That's good. But how you were sleeping was kind of shocking, not a bad way to wake up but I never expected something like that from you," Neptune said jokingly before she noticed Noire's averted eyes and troubled face, "Are you sure your alright?"

She didn't have any choice but to speak up, she had to know, "C-can… can I listen to your heart for a second? I-I just n-need to make sure I'm not still dreaming."

"Sure," Neptune said as she reached out and pulled Noire's head against her chest. Noire grabbed her arms and held on tightly as she listened to Neptune's rhythmic heart beat. It was comforting to hear, she had been afraid it wouldn't beat. It wasn't speeding up at all, how could she not be embarrassed? Noire couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a shuddering sob and began to cry into Neptune's chest. What was wrong with her? Her sister was horribly injured, maybe even on deaths door, and she was more concerned about the girl in her arms, who was not only perfectly safe but completely healed.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Neptune said sounding more like Purple Heart than Neptune. Noire looked up at her through tear soaked eyes and saw Neptune's eyes looked like they did when in her CPU form. It didn't matter right now though. Neptune embraced her, pulling her head softly against her chest. It was so warm, and as Noire continued to sob the sound of Neptune's steadily beating heart was ever present. After a few seconds Noire raised herself up and pulled Neptune into a deep kiss. It wasn't enough to feel her warmth, she needed more. She needed to feel Neptune's body, to hear her voice. She needed Neptune, and she needed to know whether or not Neptune would return her feelings or if she needed to start to distance herself from the goddess. Neptune was surprised at first, her entire body went stiff. But she quickly began to return the kiss, raising a hand to cup Noire's face and placing the other against her chest, resting over Noire's racing heart.

As they pulled away from each other Neptune looked at her hand and said, "I'm so glad… I was afraid I was still in my dream. When I held you your body was cold and your heart wasn't beating… I was worried, that might turn out to be reality. But this, I know this is real."

Noire's voice caught in her throat. Neptune had been worried about her, even though she was much worse off. Noire broke down again, pressing her head into Neptune's neck.

"You dummy that's my line! In my dream you *gulp* you never woke up, you just wasted away until your heart stopped beating. You took that attack for me, and you were worried about me, all the others were beaten down, and Uni's in critical condition. Why are you worried about me?" Noire sobbed into her hoodie.

Neptune held her softly, then pulled her face up and wiped away her tears, "But you're alright. You're alive, so everything will turn out alright. Uni's a fighter, she's not going to let herself die and we both know it. She hasn't surpassed you, so she can't die yet."

Neptune began to kiss her cheek, then she worked her way down Noire's body, unlacing her dress as she went.

"What are you DOING!?" Noire asked, pulling back and holding her dress up with her arms.

"Well, we both love each other and I thought that a flag had been thrown up to take the next step, plus the writer told me too," Neptune replied as she moved closer to Noire, "Can't I?"

"But… your heart… it hasn't… you're not even excited by me being near you," Noire said, pouting a little.

Neptune pressed herself against Noire and whispered in her ear, "Of course I'm excited… but my body never shows that. It won't change, my heart won't beat faster. My body never changes. I think it's a side effect of being a CPU of both dimensions. My body hasn't changed from its regular rhythm or form since I came back from the other dimension."

Noire's eyes swelled as she realized the severity of what Neptune had said. That meant that Neptune might not even be able to enjoy sex. If her body rhythm couldn't change then she might not be able to get aroused.

"Don't worry, I can still do sex," Neptune whispered huskily in her ear before she began to nibble on Noire's earlobe.

Noire felt a moan escape her lips as Neptune continued to press against her, causing her to fall back against the head of the bed. Neptune was kissing her, moving down from her ear and onto her neck. Noire felt her spend a little time kissing and sucking on her neck then she moved down her collar bone and to her breasts, careful to leave kiss marks the entire way, she began to kneed and suck on them.

"Ahnff… MMMM! When… when did you get my clothes off?" Noire asked as she panted and moaned in pleasure.

Neptune just smiled at her and went back to her breasts, pinching her left nipple as she sucked on the right one. After a few seconds she slid down Noire's belly, peppering her with kisses and leaving hickey's as she went. When she reached Noire's navel she stopped and kissed it before slipping her tongue inside. Noire yelped in surprise as Neptune moved on. Sliding down to Noire's black lace panties. Neptune began to rub the panties, causing Noire to cry out and arch her back.

"Aren't you way to sensitive? And your soaked down here," Neptune said as she slid Noire's panties to the side and slowly slid a finger inside.

"B-but, my bodies been getting h-hot ever since I started listening to your heart," Noire said in a ragged voice, "It… it gets like that… whenever… MMMNN3… whenever I'm near you… whenever we touch."

"Your being honest Noire. Good girl," Neptune said as she lowered her face and began to lap at Noire's nectar.

Noire's back arched and she cried out in pleasure, "AHH3… MMMM3… hand… Nep… AH3 … Neptune your hand?"

Neptune slid her hand up and interlaced her fingers with Noire's. She used her other hand to add more stimulation as she slid her middle finger into Noire's soaked core. She lapped up the steady flow of Noire's nectar, pushing her finger and tongue deeper inside to try and claim more of it. She added her pointer finger, then her ring finger as she pushed Noire to her absolute limit. Suddenly Noire's pussy tightened, then a flood of liquid gushed out, Neptune couldn't drink it all. Noire cried out in pleasure as her hand tightened around Neptune's, then her body went limp.

"Did that feel good, did you just cum?" Neptune asked as she slid up Noire's body, a trickle of Noire's love juice running from the side of her mouth.

She reached up to cup Noire's face but Noire instead grabbed her hand and began to lick her own nectar from it. Then panting she pushed herself up and kissed Neptune. Noire continued to push until Neptune rolled onto her back and she fell on top. She immediately attacked Neptune's neck, right under her chin. Leaving a hickey she began to move down and around, causing a trail of kiss marks to start appearing on the shut-in goddesses pale skin. She slid down Neptune's nude body, her hoodie-dress had been destroyed by the fight and Compa had thankfully not put her into a new one. She quickly slid down Neptune's body, skipping any foreplay, and began to rub her moist stripped panties. Neptune began to moan in pleasure as Noire pressed against her panties, causing the wet stain to grow larger. After a little while she grabbed Neptune's panties and slid them down her legs before pulling them off one leg and leaving them around Neptune's other ankle. She kissed Neptune's foot, then began to work her way up those smooth beautiful legs. Once she reached Neptune's thighs though she stopped advancing and instead began to tease the Goddess. She stroked her inner thigh with one hand while kissing the other, slowly moving towards the sweet cherry at the end, but always pulling away just before she plucked it.

"Noire, please I need it!" Neptune said, her face twisted between pleasure, hunger, and agony.

"You need what?" Noire asked as she slowly, deliberately breathed out onto Neptune's pussy, causing the smaller girl to shudder in anticipation and pleasure.

"I need to be touched. Please?" Neptune said as Noire slid her fingers up her inner thigh, just barely grazing the skin, causing her to shiver.

"That won't do," Noire said as she slipped her fingers across Neptune's hips, never touching her needy core, "You need to ask me properly."

"What… what do you mean?" Neptune gasped out.

"I think you know what I mean," Noire answered with a wicked look on her face.

"Noire… My Noire, please touch me, and lick me and make love to me," Neptune said, a blush dusting her face.

"Where do you want it?" Noire asked, her face mere centimeters from Neptune's core.

Neptune's blush grew but she slipped her hand down and spread her pussy open as she said, "Please, here."

"Good girl," Noire said as she licked her lips, "Will you do whatever I ask?"

"Yes! Just hurry please," Neptune said desperately, her entire face filled with need.

"Raise your hips up a little!"Noire said, pulling back until Neptune did so.

Once Neptune's hips were up Noire grabbed the pillows and placed them under her hips to keep them raised. Then she lowered her face and began to lick Neptune's core. As Neptune began to moan in pleasure Noire felt herself growing aroused. She slid her hand down and began to rub herself. She slipped her other hand to Neptune and pressed against her butt.

"Noire! What are you doing!?" Neptune cried out as she tried to back away from Noire a little.

It was too late though as Noire pushed her finger inside Neptune. The purple haired goddess cried out and arched her back in pleasure. Noire dug into her meal while slowly adding fingers as she played with Neptune's ass. It only took a short time for Neptune to cum, screaming and crying out Noire's name.

Noire pulled herself up with a smile as she liked some remnants of Neptune's fluids off of her lips as she narrowed her eyes and said, "That felt good didn't it, you liked that didn't you?"

She slid off of the bed and slipped into her room. She dug around in her bag for a second before getting what she was after. Slipping back into Neptune's room she slid back into the bed. Neptune was panting and her eyes were still a little unfocused as Noire kissed her, letting her taste herself. As Neptune came down from her high to a calm and loving embrace Noire turned on her little surprise. She pressed it against Neptune's butt, causing her to cry out and clutch onto Noire tightly. Noire slid the vibrating orb inside Neptune's butt, causing the girls eyes to roll and her to cry out as drool ran down the side of her mouth.

"Not bad Neptune. They were pretty small this time but we'll work them ups o you can get bigger ones in," Noire said as she grabbed the rotor and clicked it on.

She pressed it against Neptune's clit. Neptune was crying out in pleasure from the stimulation to her clit and deep in her ass. Noire gently kissed her as Neptune screamed her name as she came, arching her back as she pressed against Noire and her fingers tightly clutching the blanket.

"No… Noire… More… Give me more," Neptune gasped as she grabbed Noire tightly.

* * *

"NOIRE! UNI'S AWAKE!" Ram yelled as she burst into the room.

Her face instantly went red and she shoved her sister out the door, preventing her from seeing anything. Neptune was laying belly down on the bed with her ass in the air as she licked Noires pussy. Her hands were tied behind her back and a rotor tapped to her pussy with another two wires leading inside from battery packs taped to her legs. There was also a ring attached to a cord coming out of her butt. Her eyes were filled with pleasure and her face showed she was completely fucked silly. Noire was gently stroking her hair until Ram ran in, causing her to freeze and stare in horror at the small girl who was looking at her with a wicked glint in her eyes as Neptune continued to eat Noire out, completely oblivious to everything but her pleasure and the pussy she was devouring.

"Once you finish there and Neptune comes back to reality you should go see her. I'm going to get the others in a little while, I'll make an excuse for you. I'll say you were tangled up in Neptune," Ram said before running from the room.

* * *

Neptune was leaning against her, still half gone as they walked down the hallway. Noire peaked into the room and saw that Nepgear was sleeping in the chair next to Uni, holding her hand. Their faces were mere inches apart and she could tell from the regular rise and fall of Uni's chest that she was asleep. Noire slipped into the room with Neptune and quickly walked to the bed. She climbed in and Neptune followed, resting her head on Noire's lap as Noire covered her submissive lover's lower half. If anyone were to look at her they would be able to see the rotor battery packs and ring sticking out from under her panties. They had made it before any of the others and Neptune would probably have time to come down from her mind-breaking high. Of course she had wanted to keep the vibrators inside and on a low setting, so she might very well get off from their meeting.

* * *

"What do you mean that she's the strongest of all of us?" Noire asked, while Neptune peacefully enjoyed having her hair stroked by the embarrassed goddess.

"I meant that there's n-no way a single goddess could beat her if they both met at full strength," IF replied, her face was covered in a deep blush and she continued to fidget uncomfortably as she spoke, "She was given the nickname the white demon because she's little more than a blur on the battlefield, but also because as she fought, she only grew stronger while her enemies grew weaker. She has some ability that allows her to drain energy from her opponents as she fights them. She was stealing your share energy through the entire battle."

"That's not possible," Vert said with an air of finality as she unconsciously held Blanc tighter. The smaller girl was blushing heavily as she spoke, "I have to agree, it shouldn't be possible to steal share energy like that."

"I-if you think about it, it d-does make sense though," Neptune said from where she was sitting with her head resting on Noire's lap, for some reason her eyes looked like when she transformed into a CPU and her face was lightly blushing, "P-ko's injuries w-were nowhere near serious e-enough to have reverted her from her goddess form, much less knocked her out. A-and all of us reverted to our human forms before the wounds began to take their t-toll on us, both Vert's had become human again f-faster than they could even h-have known they were injured."

"That's also how she could move so well in spite of being blind. Her medical reports say that nothings actually wrong with her eyes, her pupils just don't open. To put it properly they won't open, she isn't technically blind but she either doesn't know how, or chooses not, to use her eyes," Compa said from where she was sitting, reading medical reports, "it appears she gets around mostly by using prophetic visions of the future she has and through reading energy in objects. Some might say its unfortunate, but since she became a CPU her ability to see energy has increased while her visions of the future have fallen. She also has several severe mental conditions like her Hemophobia that crippled her at the end of the fight. One of which makes her afraid of the unknown, it was so bad that she refused to leave her room for several days once she realized her visions had begun to fade. She seems to have gotten over it for the most part but she was worried about foreign dignitaries visiting and spent several hours focusing to get a vision of the first visit, the day when IF showed up. So that explains her little backslide she had there."

IF nodded and shifted uncomfortably once more, suddenly Neptune asked, "IF, aren't your breasts a little bigger?"

"NO! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" IF exclaimed as she innocently raised her hands. Compa matter of factly stated, "Yes, I began a special medicine treatment to make her chest grow, she was already an adult when she became a CPU so we know it wasn't going to change anyway."

"You can do that?" Blanc asked, pulling herself out of Vert's grasp and jumping up. Ram, Rom, and Peashy all started paying attention as well and BlancU perked up to listen, eliciting small giggles from Plutia whom she had been sitting beside. Compa nodded and began to explain, "I don't really understand all of what I did right now, it makes a lot more sense as Compile Heart, but if prepared properly there are ways to allow alteration to a CPU's body."

"Could you make one so that we can grow up?" Peashy, Rom, and Ram all asked at once. Compa thought for a minute before giving a huge smile and nodding.

"What about me, is there a way you could make my body more mature?" Blanc asked quietly, her blush from earlier returning and growing even deeper. Vert looked a little upset about it, like she didn't want Blanc to change.

"Probably," Compa said with a mischievous smile, "But it won't change your CPU form, I just made IF so that she would match that forms size a little better, but if you increase your bust, it's going to be revealed when you transform."

Vert looked slightly pleased by that as the four girls began to ask Compa to make a treatment for them too. Plutia giggled and told her Blanc, "If you don't ask then she's never gonna make you one either."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," BlancU said, blushing so bad her entire face began to match her outfit.

"Come on Blanny, your form won't change as a CPU, but if your human form had boobies I'd be able to use your chest as a pillow like I do with Noire," Plutia said hopefully. BlancU just blushed heavily.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just make something for everyone, then those who are too embarrassed can approach me in private," Compa said happily, but her eyes were mischievously moving across the girls who had asked for medicine, to BlancU, then to Nepgear, Neptune, Plutia, and finally R.E.D. before stopping on IF. Then her eyes moved across the goddesses who had been openly showing their affection for each other, "And for those of you who are interested in… intimate… relationships I can make stuff to make any experience memorable."

"Getting back on topic," Falcom said, cutting through the uncomfortably embarrassed silence, "did you find out why she summoned all of us here to begin with? And what was up with her transformation, she was behaving like a total psycho, and it wasn't like Plutia who has a personality change either, it was… different."

"What do you mean personality change?" Plutia asked, a dark smile coming over her face as her darker personality asserted itself.

"She meant exactly what she said Plutia, your personality changes when you transform, so does Nep-Nep's. But Kagami has her own, very long, list of problems. Something got into her blood and began to change her body, making her stronger. However it also made her psychotically aggressive so she altered herself to counter it. But that's starting to not work anymore. From what Miyu told me she hadn't transformed in weeks, and what happened yesterday was most likely done on reflex not by choice," Compa said as she began to write out something, her eyes changing, like Neptune's, to what they looked like when she was a CPU, "I'm trying to work out something for her that should fix the problem, but it's difficult because she made such drastic alterations to herself. Her entire left arm and lower left leg are grafted on, highly advanced prosthetics, almost three quarters of her remaining bones have been altered to make them denser and stronger and what wasn't altered has been surgically replaced with mechanical bones, her muscle mass has all been heavily enhanced to make her stronger and faster, and her internal composition has been altered to let her move at high speeds."

"Soooooooo… Compa became super nurse," R.E.D. chimed in with a smile.

"As for why she summoned you all," IF said, shifting in her seat once again, her legs held tightly clamped together, "Falcom, Marvy, SyberCon, all of you were summoned because she wanted you to assist in training new combat units for the Dragoons. R.E.D., you were summoned for a similar reason, for your knowledge in dragon taming. MAGES. was also summoned however she didn't list the reason But apparently MAGES. hasn't shown up yet. Lyrica, you were called here to put on a concert. She wanted to raise her people's moral a little, she's an idol as well, although only a handful of people know the idol and CPU are the same person. The climax was supposed to be the two of you having a duet together."

"But she collapsed from pain when I started playing my guitar," 5pb. said, a little upset.

"Yes, because it was so loud. Normally when she puts on concerts she wears earplugs and noise canceling headphones because her senses are so sharp," IF said, raising her hand she held several disk cases in it, "I made you all copies of her plans if you want to look at them."

As everyone took a case Noire asked, "What do you mean raise their moral a little?"

IF replied, fidgeting again, "Well, because they live in the conditions they do everyone's a little depressed most of the time. Also, they have been in a one sided war with the monsters in the lands around them. Because of that her people have been constantly losing ground they can work and live on. She had some sort of plan but none of the details were in any of the paperwork on or in her desk. I was told not to touch anything but the desk and its contents so I can't look through anything else, and I wasn't able to hack into the encryption on her top secret computer files. All that I know is she had two hastily scribbled notes for on her desk that said,"

" _K- it's close to completion,_

 _We should be ready in a weak,_

 _Remember to keep your end of the bargain_

 _-M"_

" _M- that's good to hear,_

 _I pray we have that long, winter will set in soon,_

 _This nation won't survive long without your aid,_

 _Everything is prepared, just as you asked,_

 _It wasn't easy to do but compared to what I asked this is nothing,_

 _-K."_

"She seriously had a folder labeled top secret?" Vert asked.

"Actually it was labeled porn, but I found all of her NSFW pictures hidden in the massive picture library she had, so I know it had to be something else," IF said as her blush grew deeper.

"Something that's been bothering me for a while now," Uni said, her voice weak as she squeezed the sleeping Nepgear's hand tightly, "what's with those swords over there?"

She was indicating the blood red and black katanas hanging on the wall, they were half in the sheath and encased in glass, unlike all the other weapons in the room.

"Those are Kagami's swords, Shinku Murumasa, the blood red sword of instant death, and Honjo Masamune, the black sword that always bites," IF said as Compa stood up and walked over to her, "This is normally Kagami's rec room so she has them hung up there for show, you needed the most care so you were brought here because of the close access to everything in the Basilicom."

"IF, it's time for your next treatment, come on," Compa said with a dark smile. IF didn't look happy about it but she stood up anyway. Neptune noticed her legs were shaking as she walked, and her shorts had a moist spot that was beginning to grow larger. She carefully watched them and, just before the door closed she saw IF collapse against Compa, clinging to her tightly as her face burned brightly. Compa had done something naughty to IF. Normally IF would have been on top, but this time Compa turned the tables. How cute, she felt herself cumming again after thinking about it as she carefully stifled her voice and clenched Noire's skirt hem.

* * *

"C-Compa, t-that ahn… that was mean mmmm… I-I-I almost… almost came back there… nnnn… I almost came in front of everyone," IF panted out as Compa half carried her back to the infirmary.

"Maybe so," Compa said as she brought her face close to IF's ear and whispered, "But you're never going to do something that mean again, are you? You've learned your lesson, or you will. Besides, the thrill of almost getting exposed in front of everyone only made you more excited, didn't it? Don't worry though, I know that wasn't enough for you, that medicine won't let you be satisfied that easily. What say we get back to the infirmary and you let nurse Compa soothe every part of your soul?"

They had reached the infirmary door and IF shoved Compa through it and onto a bed, bolting the door behind her as quickly as possible.

"I-IF?"

"That would take too long, I need you now!" IF said as she pushed Compa down and pulled off her panties, throwing them aside she pulled off her own shorts and panties which quickly followed. She pulled Compa's leg up and pressed herself against the nurse, quickly beginning to scissor her. It didn't take long before the sound of Compa's moans and screams could be heard out in the hallway, eliciting amused smiles from the passing Dragoons working as the Basilicom's staff.

* * *

"Hey, R.E.D.. What did Compa mean by, make the experience more memorable?" Ram asked innocently, though her eyes clearly revealed she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, what did she mean?" Rom asked.

"I want to know too," Peashy chimed in with a smile.

"Ummmm… I need a little help with this," R.E.D. said as she pleaded with the others who were just looking at her with smiles.

* * *

 **The winners of the Poll are Uni and Nepgear, so expect them in the next chapter. Please review. Any advice is welcome (especially what you thought of the smut scenes). After the next chapter Peashy, Rom, and Ram will all be adults so their chapters will become smut scenes although more subdued and have less fetishes than what Ive been writing. Also note, I am asking for advice on the sex scenes but NONE of my stories will include vore, gore, or anything about bodily waist, so don't request those. If you have suggestions for content in other chapters please put it in a review with the character pairings and what you want, stuff like mind breaks, master slave/pet play, bondage (obviously going to be in the Plutia chapter), etc. is welcome. Sorry that I didn't get them to transform in this chapter, will include that in a latter chapter. Please check out my other stories and vote on my poll, thank you for reading.  
**

 **remember, Sin with a Grin 3:)**


End file.
